


Flipped

by silent_h



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Drabble, F/M, but you probably are anyway, you don't have to be crazy to work here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_h/pseuds/silent_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you take the analyst out of pyschoanalyst? Harley goodness, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, new author here! Just startin' out easy with a drabble. Also, I don't own anything so don't sue! Don't take my cats, they're all I have!

Her heels click and her hips swing as she walks down the hall.

  
She ignores the leering promises that follow her.

  
She opens her new patient’s door, and suddenly

 

she's falling

 

into beautiful, _beautiful_ eyes

 

  
and she knows she’s found her soulmate.

  
each time she’s more reluctant to leave.

  
she feels her walls breaking and her defences falling down.

 

  
_(she will save him)_

 

  
eventually, something just _snaps_.

  
the next time she goes to Arkham her heels don't click.

  
the next time she goes to Arkham her hips don't swing.

  
the next time she goes to Arkham she's being dragged.

 

  
_laughing_.


End file.
